The Kaleidoscope
by farmgirl5665
Summary: Im not that great at summary's and its my first fanfic but its about nessie and jacobs baby and how she grows up.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi i'm new at this whole writing thing so I want ever kind of review you can give. Good, bad, ugly. Everything. Oh and I would like to dedicate this story to PickleBlossom who gave me the courage to start writing. Thanks PickleBlossom your the greatest. Thanks and I hope you enjoy my story. :)_

Jacob POV

We pulled up to the house and again Nessie started to complain.

" Come on Jake, it was just a little blood. Im fine" she pleaded.

" I don't care. Im not taking any chances with you and the baby" I said. We had woken up this morning to blood covering the sheets by Nessie. So I was taking her to Carlisle to see what was wrong.

As we were getting out of the car I caught a glimpse of Nessie. How could a humble wolf like me be blessed with such a beautiful wife? Well hay i'm not complaining. Even 8 months pregnant she is still the most beautiful in the world. We found out last week that we were expecting a baby girl and she was completely human. For now. Carlisle couldn't ease my mind by telling me she wouldn't turn. Its too early he said.

We found out an hour later by Carlisle that the blood we were seeing was just Nessie's body getting ready for the baby. He also said it would be about two weeks till we could hold our baby girl in our arms. Wow two weeks and I would be a father. Things cant get better then this.

Nessie POV

Why is Jake over reacting so much. It was really starting to get annoying and I have enough hormones and mood swings as it is. But I guess hes just worried about being a father. Heck i'm scared of of my mind about being mother and that is saying something. But even with all this I still cant wait to hold my baby in my arms instead of in my stomach.

_ Well what you think. Seriously people I need every review you can think of. Even just a this story is amazing or that it sucks and I need to just stop before I make a huge fool of myself. Please i"m begging you! Just 10 seconds to write a review. Thanks and have a wonderful day. Oh and sorry its so short. I just wanted to get started. If its good and gets good reviews then ill make it longer. :) happy writing and reading  
_


	2. Its Time

_ Sorry for the mix up thing on my new chapter, i'm new at this. :) So thank you soooo much for everyone who reviewed. You make me real happy. So i'm warning you now that this chapter is short cause I wrote it before I knew how much you guys would like it but I just wrote the 3rd chapter and its long. :) Well thats all for now. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and if you would please can you send me some baby names. I have a lot but I want to know what you peeps are thinking. :)_

Nessie POV

" Jake." I whispered.

" Jacob" I whispered a little louder. God why did he have to be such a heavy sleeper.

" Jacob" I said as I shock his shoulder. He started to stire.

" Ness" he said as he rubbed his eyes, " Whats wrong?"

" Contractions" I said. In that one word he was off the bed and in a pair of sweat pants and a ratty t shirt.

" How far apart" he asked as he packed our bag.

" Ummmm..... about 10 minutes or so." I said

Jake soon had the car ready and we were off. As we were about five min away from the house I got another contraction. Now the contractions before were painful yes but not even close to the unbearable one I was having now. It felt as if my insides were being put into a blender.

" Wow this baby really wants to come out and meet you." I said sounding kinda breathless.

When we finally arrived at the house my dad was standing on the porch with a worried and puzzled look on his face.

Jake got out of the car and said, " We need Carlisle. Nessie's gone into labor." After he said that my dad vampire sprinted into the house with Jake closely following. About a min later they came back out with Carlisle carrying a little black bag.

" Are you ready to have this baby Ness?" he asked with a smile fighting out onto his lips.

I answered, "As ready as ill ever be"

" Well lets go have this baby then" he said. Jake carefully slipped his arm around my waist and we walked together into the house to have our baby.

_Well thats it. I promise my next chapter is at least twice the length of this chapter. And please review with anything. I dont care if it has nothing to do with the story. Just to say hi. I would like that. Well thanks for reading my chapter. :)_


	3. Baby

_ Ha guys this will be my last chapter for a couple weeks. Sorry but im going on vacation for Spring Break and my grandmas computer may or may not be working. Ill try but I cant promise anything. But I wrote this chapter longer then the others so I hope it makes up for my other screw ups. :) And I also need some baby names for the next chapter. I haven't started writing it yet cause I need your opinion on names. :) Happy reading and and I would like to thank the following people for reviewing. If I miss your name i'm sorry and u need to send me a message and I will thank you in the next chapter. _

_**Anne Shirley Cullen**_

_**In-My-Amazing-Head**_

_**Eclipse Lover97**_

_**The New Mrs Jacob Black**_

_**gabi ()**_

_Thanks guys and keeping reviewing. :)_

_Thanks Pickle Blossom for helping to give me the courage to spread my wings and fly into writing. And anyone thats thinking about writing try it. The first couple chapters are hard and scary but are totally worth it when you have amazing reviewer/fans like me. They make everything worth while. :)_

Nessie POV

Who ever said giving birth was easy and fun is seriously mistaken! It is hard and painful but totally worth it to be holding a baby in your arms. We had some difficulties when her shoulders got stuck but with a twist and a pull she was out. As she started to stir I look down to see a beautiful pair of stormy grey eyes staring back at me. Guess she got some of the Black genes. She also inherited her dads out of control black frizzy hair. I heard someone at the door and I looked up to see my beautiful husband walk through the door.

" Ha baby. How you doing?" he asked

" I had a baby" I said kinda slurring my words.

" Yeah know" he said with a smirk on his face. As he was talking my baby started to cry and me thinking she was hungry and she latched on immediately.

" Well Jake you don't have to worry about her having vampire genes." I said trying to sound sexy.

" How did I get blessed with such a funny and beautiful wife?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss me.

" I don't know" I said as his lips brushed with mine. Our kiss which started out cute and sweet turned into something more passionate and sexy. We probably stayed like that for a good while and probably would have stayed like that forever if our baby hadn't started to cry again.

" Oh i'm sorry sweetie" he said rubbing her frizzy black hair. " Well i'm sorry but I have to go help out with patrol but ill be back later. I promise" he said as he gave me one last kiss before leaving for patrol.

I decided after my baby had fallen asleep that I would try to get some shut eye too. But before I could recharge my energy from giving birth I got to think about my baby. Where she came to be and all that jazz.

***Flash Back***

It all started when Jake proposed to me. He did everything the traditional way. He took me to one of the most elegant restraunts in all of the Northwest. And right as we were about to get desert he got down on one way and said the faithful words. I was crying so much it took me 3 trys to get out my "yes". We had never really officially dated but we did spend every living moment together. And also some nights in my bedroom. Well I said yes and he put the beautiful ring on my finger and pulled me into a kiss I would never forget. Well next came our wedding which was very traditional and very very over the top cause Alice of course planed our wedding. All of our families came. With werewolves and vampires alike sitting next to each other. But to me all that mattered was I was with my Jacob and that fact would never change. Our honeymoon was on a private island in Mexico and on Esme's island. It was like any young lovers. It was fun * wink wink * and when we got back my period was late so I took a pregnancy test and we found out we were expecting.

***End of Flash Back***

As I was thinking about the first ultra sound I finally fell asleep. I dreamed of Jake and I on the beach with our new daughter. I awoke some time later to my family walking into my room.

" Ha Nessie" Carlisle said as the rest of the family piled in.

" Yeah?" I asked

" Its time to name your baby" He said with a smile on his face.

_ So what you guys think? I tried to add some extra fluff to make it longer and I hope it makes sense. :) But I really need your help to come up with some names for the baby. Its a girl so keep that in mind. :) Thanks and have a nice day. :P_


End file.
